My Beloved Evil
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: Vice has lost a fight against Ultimo. So what does Ultimo want as a " prize " . Maybe some private time with his opposite ? Who knows ! Ultimo x Vice BL ( Boy's Love ) Hard Yaoi


,,Come on , Vice , try to be a little more relaxed"

,,How the fuck can I ?!"

The red haired karakuri douji leaned against his ultimate enemy , forcing him onto the bed , holding his wrists. The black haired robot was trying to free himself , but it was too late . His mortal enemy has already managed to get him on the bed.

Ultimo pinned Vice to the wall where he could not escape his grip/

,,Remember me , why the fuck are we doing this ?"

,,Well , Vice said he would let Uru make love to him if he won the fight…"

,,Grrrr…" growled Vice , turning his head so that Ultimo could not see his frustration .

As the raven haired karakuri douji stopped trying to escape, the green eyed one leaned against the other's neck , softly blowing some air on the perfect skin . The raven karakuri douji shivered at the feeling . After the delicate touch , Ultimo gently began to lick the other;s neck before biting into it . Vice growled at the touch and tried to keep his eyes shut .

,, Don't you dare leave bite marks on me… " said Vice touching his now bruised neck .

Ultimo chuckled at the remark and started placing butterfly kisses all over the other's neck and collar bone . The dark karakuri douji tried to stay calm and not show any fear . Then, Ultimo started slowly removing the other's clothes , teasing him .

,, Hurry it up ! I can't stand this ! " said Vice blushing a little and looking away. Ultimo touched the other's neck and gave it a quick kiss.

,,You know , Vice , you're really cute when you blush. " whispered Ultimo in Vice's ear , narrowing his eyes.

,, Y-You… ! "said Vice clenching his fists and teeth.

,,I told you , Vice , if you're not going to stop , I'll have to break you… "said Ultimo looking at Vice straight in the eyes.

,,Ugh, just go on with it ! " said the raven haired karakuri douji turning his head away and closing his eyes again .

Ultimo began delicately kissing the other's now bare legs as Vice tried to avoid eye contact with the red haired one .

,, Hey ! Why the fuck am I the only one half necked here ?! " compained Vice looking at Ultimo in the eyes with annoyance .

,, Oh ! That's right ! It wouldn't be fair if Vice was the only one like this ! " chuckled Ultimo while undressing himself .

After Ultimo finished undressing both of them , he got closer to Vice and gave him a quick peck on the nose . Ultimo noticed Vice's expression , a mix of frustration , anger and embarrassment .

,, Don't worry , I'll be gentle ! " said Ultimo giving the other a innocent smile

,, Ch… " a small noise escaped Vice's lips as he turned his gaze towards Ultimo.

Ultimo began licking every part of Vice's skin , starting from his neck , shoulders, chest , abdomen and even lower

,,Gh…" Vice started feeling the other 's touches getting lower , but as soon as he realized the sounds he was making , he covered his mouth for his pride not to be even more damaged .

,, You don't have to do that . Uru likes hearing Vice's voice like this …" whispered Ultimo in a seductive way . Ultimo then freed the other's lips , moans starting to flow uncontrollably .

,, Mh…Gh…Haa~ " Ultimo really liked his opposite's voice. It really turned him on . He felt like winning over him.

,, D-Don't touch there ! " warned Vice with a trembling voice .

Ultimo ignored the other's complains and continued his " work ". Vice started curling against the other's fluffy hair .

,, Ghh~ " squirmed Vice as he clenched his teeth , his body flinching and his face covered by a light shade of pink .

,, Ah…." Vice gave a final moan as the other karakuri douji was licking the white cream from between his fingers. Vice was heavily panting , his legs still trembling from the sensation he had just received . Ultimo placed Vice on his back and crawled on top of him . It was quite a sight !

The raven haired " teenager " was looking away , his eyes half opened with a tired look. His whole body was flinching and it was covered by sweat. The fresh made bruise could still be clearly seen . The karakuri douji's long black hair was covering the bed sheets like a coat of darkness .

Ultimo licked his lips , just dying to have a full taste of his opposite . The red haired one tenderly touched the other's bruised neck , receiving a pain gown .

,, Why are you doing this ? " asked Vice with a threatening voice , looking at Ultimo straight in the eyes.

,, Huh ? " said Ultimo confused .

,, W-Why are you doing this with me ?! Don't you hate me ?! " said Vice almost yelling

,, H-Hate you ? " continued Ultimo with a sad tone ,, Oh , Vice , Uru doesn't hate you , Uru never said that ! Just because we are the opposites , that doesn't mean that we can't still love each other ! "

Vice remained dumbfounded at the reply.

Everybody he has ever known hated him . The other karakuri doujis . The ones on his side . Even his masters .All of them . And now , to find out that the one that was supposed to be his worse enemy doesn't hate him ? It was too much.

,, Vice ? Are you all right ? "asked Ultimo concerned , with wide eyes .

,, W-What ?! " asked Vice as he touched his face .

That moment he froze . His cheeks were full of tears . He then stared at his now wet hand in disbelief .

,, W-Wha … I-I …. Gh~ " Vice tried to wipe away his tears as fast as he could , for the other not to see him being so vulnerable .

,, Fuck…Fuckk ! " thought Vice as he was pressing his arms against his face forcefully .

,,Gh…Fuck… " whimpered Vice through sobs .

Suddenly , he felt his face being touched by a pair of hands . But those hands were warm and gentle . Vice opened his eyes and stared at Ultimo . Tears started rolling on the other's face as well .

,, Vice , please don't cry ! I don't like seeing you like this ! It breaks my heart to see you like this ! Uru loves you , so please don't cry ! " said Ultimo stroking the other's still filled with tears cheeks .

,, L-Love? " said Vice still shocked .

,, Yeah ! Uru loves you so please don't cry ! " said the red haired karakuri douji pressing his forhead against the other's , trying to calm him down

,, Don't worry , Uru will always love you , no matter what ! So . please don't cry ! " said Ultimo kissing the other's forhead .

,, Even if I want to kill you… " said Vice looking at Ultimo with sad eyes .

,, Yeah , even if you wish for that… " answered Ultimo with sorrowful eyes .

,, J-Just stop talking and go on with it ! " said Vice a little annoyed .

Ultimo gave a soft smile at the reply and unlocked the other's legs , receiving a strong blush . After that . he placed himself between the other's legs and glanced at Vice . The " defeated" one was looking at Ultimo with concerned and sorrowful eyes , his hands holding tightly to the bed sheets .

Ultimo slowly entered the raven haired teen , trying not to provoke any pain . Vice clenched his teeth and shut his eyes .

,, Try to relax , ok ? " said Ultimo starting to move

,,Ghh…" Vice only managed to make some more embarrassing noises .

Now Ultimo was pounding into him , receiving lots of pain moans , but not a single one of pleasure .

,, V-Vice ! " Ultimo called his " lover's " name.

,, Ghh~.. N-Not so … H-Hard " complained Vice

,, S-Sorry…" apologized Ultimo as he slowed down .

Now , both of them could fully feel the pleasure flowing through their bodies

In a few moments , they both reached the point of maximum pleasure and came in the same time . Ultimo collapsed on the bed , right next to Vice that was still heavily panting .

,, So , do you still want to kill me ? " asked Ultimo playfully .

,, We'll see about that … " answered Vice closing his eyes and fading into darkness .


End file.
